Lost in Time but Remembered in Mind
by omaomae
Summary: What happened between Diana and Amanda before Akko and co. summoned them back into the Horologium Room when they never returned from the Museum of Magic? Did anything even happen? A platonic Diamanda encounter as a birthday present for superevilbadguy.


**Summary:**

What happened between Diana and Amanda before Akko and co. summoned them back into the Horologium Room when they never returned from the Museum of Magic? Did anything even happen?

A platonic Diamanda encounter as a birthday present for superevilbadguy.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Oh my god it was recently Akko's birthday and mine and my mom's and now it's Nina's _there are too many damn birthdays in June_.

Anyway, special birthday present for the wonderful and talented superevilbadguy!

This takes place when Diana and Amanda go missing in the _Chamber of Time _game. Before Akko and co. summon them back and they're still stuck in the Museum of Magic.

* * *

**Lost in Time but Remembered in Mind**

The entire idea of obtaining the Timebreaker Gladius from the Museum of Magic was already unfeasible. Because it was unlikely that the museum would just _lend _the special artifact to students, their only other option was to take it themselves at the most opportune time. Unfortunately, the best timing involved sneaking into the museum after hours when very few to no people were around. The tradeoff was a tight security using high level enchantments and wards.

"It'll be fine~ I've done stuff like this enough that I know what to prepare for," Amanda had flaunted.

It didn't put Diana anymore at ease. If anything, she had a greater urge to stop this entire heist and bring Amanda to the professors.

But they needed a way to break the mysterious time loops. With no other options available, the Timebreaker Gladius was the only thing they could try at the moment.

Which was why Diana had agreed to accompany Amanda on such a preposterous endeavor like _stealing a highly valued item from the Museum of Magic_. If Amanda had the experience, then Diana would make sure they covered every contingency so that they could successfully retrieve the Timebreaker Gladius. She was good at research; she was confident there would be no problems.

But in the end, they were just two students trying to steal from one of the largest collections of magical artifacts in their community. Diana had underestimated the security system at the Museum of Magic. And Amanda was her usual cocky self.

They were doomed from the start.

"I keep telling you that it's not stealing. We were just going to borrow it for something and then return it!" Amanda argued back at the intercom.

"Thieves apprehended in Room G Section 9," repeated the automated voice. "Attempted theft of the Timebreaker Gladius falls under crimes involving embezzlement of a Rank A artifact. The sentence is fifty years in prison at minimum."

"_Fifty years_," Diana hissed.

"Nah. We're underage so they can't put us in jail."

"Your nonchalance is astounding."

"Aw, chill out. After the first time, they're not that scary."

"A full trial will be implemented once an official is on the grounds. You are not permitted to leave the wards." The monotone voice beeps, and then falls completely silent.

Amanda dropped down and laid flat on her back with her hands intertwined behind her head. "Aaaaand, now we wait."

As much as Diana wanted to argue with that, a small test blast from her wand to the wards surrounding them was enough proof that they weren't going anywhere. They were stuck here until the first person came to the museum and noticed a breach in their security.

That didn't mean Diana would just sit and wait. She didn't have any tools with her, but she could at least attempt to analyze the spell imprisoning them and find a weak point. All she had was her wand, so that was what she would use.

Starting by literally poking at the transparent walls enclosed around them.

"What're you up to?" Amanda asked. "It hasn't even been five minutes and you're already losing your mind?"

"Rather than remain idle like you, I'd prefer to find an escape so that we are _not _actually imprisoned for half a century."

Amanda swung her legs up then down, using the momentum to propel herself into a sitting position. "You can do that with just your wand?"

"It will be difficult, but not impossible."

Amanda whistled. "As expected of Miss Perfect. You seriously _can _do anything, can't you?"

Diana stilled her hand. "No. If that were the case, we would not have gotten caught in the first place. I underestimated the museum's security." Diana's expression turned into a scowl. "Though I was not the one who was distracted by another showpiece along the way."

"Hey, don't diss the Proto-Stinger. Who wouldn't want to see the prototype for the Shooting Star. You know, that same broom that coulda beaten you in the broom relay if it wasn't Akko flying it."

"Yes, I am aware. I am _also _aware that _you _could not even mount the broom successfully, let alone fly it."

"Tch. That's just cus I didn't attach myself to it like Akko did." Amanda turned her head to the side and grumbled, "Using the chain to tie yourself to the handle of the broom. Damn, should've thought of that myself."

"I must admit I'm amazed you managed to take _that _and yet trigger the alarm for the Timebreaker Gladius."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "I fucked up cus I didn't know what kind of security we'd be dealing with. The spells keeping brooms in place are different."

Diana furrowed her brows. This analysis…

"I'm assuming the wards around the Proto-Stinger had no relation to manipulating space and time?"

"Uh, no? Why the hell would it-" Amanda's eyes widened. "What'd you find?"

"Perhaps it is due to the Timebreaker Gladius' influence, but my analysis of our prison indicates that we are _quite literally _cut out from the normal flow of time as well as space."

"I have no idea what the hell that means. Give it in English. Like, normal human English."

Diana sighed, pocketing her wand and turning to face Amanda. "There is a reason why we cannot see anything beyond the wards placed around us. We will not see the night end, nor see a new day come to pass."

"Well yeah. Cus the time loop will happen at midnight like it usually does."

"Even so, we will also not relive the previous day either. This security system is designed to cut the thieves from our normal plane of space and time; the most efficient prison. It can only be broken by whoever holds the counter spell for these wards."

"Okay? Thought you didn't want anyone to come arrest us. But how's that a problem?"

"Allow me to use a different metaphor. Imagine we are currently in an impenetrable box, flowing through a river toward a destination where the key to our prison lies. The direction of this box is controlled by the current of the river. Normally it would only flow in one direction, ensuring that we - the prisoners - reach judgment but are nevertheless released from this temporary prison. However, what happens if the flow of the river is constantly reversed _before we reach that final destination_?"

Amanda blanched as she came to an understanding. "The time loops. No one's gonna come in time since it always resets at midnight. Wait, but if we're reset back to the day before, wouldn't there be someone already in the museum that can let us out?"

"We are anomalies that are not supposed to be in this place during that time. However, this prison is created to ensure that we cannot escape. In essence, it is more precise to say that this box has taken us out of our own reality and into a separate, parallel river that runs with the same flow as the time in our original 'river.'"

"So then… we're just stuck, in this stupid box prison, until _we _can break out? And it's, what, _impossible_?!"

"Most likely it is already past midnight and the day has already reset. We will never know unless we can leave the confines of this prison." Diana crossed her arms over her chest. "But that is impossible as long as this prison is controlled by the passage of time yet separate from our original space simultaneously."

"Okay, so I get it now. But what the fuck are we supposed to do?! I ain't going insane in this place with you!"

"That is the last thing I want as well. I can try to analyze the wards more thoroughly, but…" Diana's hands clenched around her biceps as she pursed her lips, "I am afraid I do not have the tools nor the experience to effectively break us out. Even if I were to negate the prison, there is no way to know what may happen to us afterward. Will we return to the space and time we are supposed to be? Will we break out of the mysterious time loops? Or will we fall into oblivion as we are currently taken out of our own reality right now?"

"Ooookay, that's _a lot _of words and _a lot _of thinking that I don't need." Amanda crossed her legs under her, changing her sitting position as she watched Diana turn back to the barrier keeping them imprisoned. "You think Akko will know we're in trouble?"

"Even if she did, do you believe she will have a method of retrieving us."

"Yeah, probably not." Amanda groaned and fell back onto her back. Her eyes widened at a sudden thought. "Or maybe she can tell the others and _they _can come up with something. Sucy's weird, but she definitely knows a lot more than Akko does."

"That… is a possibility. Unfortunately, there isn't much we can do regardless."

"Yeah. Guess we gotta just wait this out and pray someone saves us. Hopefully."

"Are you religious?"

"Nope. God ain't done anything for me so why should I devote myself to them. You?"

"There are no gods, only the efforts of humans as they coexist with spirits and magic natural to the world. I would rather utilize my strength in finding answers myself rather than praying to an unknown entity."

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Wouldn't have thought that, considering your family comes from one of the Nine Olde Witches."

"Our admiration toward our ancestors is different."

"Really? Pretty sure some of them did things that seem too crazy for humans."

"They too were once human before obtaining great power. However, that does not equate them to the divine. In the end, their accomplishments and influence come from their own capabilities as humans pushed to the limits.

Diana's hands stilled. Her head tilted down as recalled the path she had taken herself to reach her current state.

"Even so, they are long deceased. They have no place amongst us. We cannot turn to those who have passed away.

That should had been muttered more to herself than her companion. But Amanda heard her loud and clear.

Amanda wasn't sure how to reply, or if she should even reply. So she decided to relax on the ground and let Diana do her own thing without striking up another conversation.

Both were content with the silence.

* * *

Thankfully, it did not last long.

As Amanda suggested, Akko really did realize they were both missing and enlisted everyone's help to enact a summoning spell to bring them back to the Horologium Room. They explained their intentions and each passed along an item to Akko.

Back in Luna Nova and apparently free from any crime, Amanda and Diana decided to retire to their rooms to rest.

There were questions Amanda wanted to ask Diana. But she herself wasn't sure if she cared enough about the Cavendish heiress to initiate that kind of conversation.

And if she did, would Diana even want to talk about it?

In the end, she decided it wasn't worth the trouble. They've got enough on their hands for now.

It didn't mean Amanda would pass up the chance to remind Diana that she's technically a _delinquent _like her now.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So a long, long time ago a certain someone mentioned Diana and Amanda brotp as a potential Christmas present. And because I had _no _idea what to give you and I've been pretty out of my LWA phase, I decided on this idea when I was trying to look for canon images of Diana and Amanda together.

Anyway thank you Nina for your wonderful present. I offer you words because I cannot art XD

Also, did anyone noticed I tried to use past tense instead of my usual present? XD

* * *

**Fun Fact:**

Like Eliln's Christmas gift, this is the third version that I _finally _decided on. The other two first ideas were… either going to be super beyond my accepted scope or just too damn boring.


End file.
